


Nightlords sure are good at finding unconventional ways to rejoin the Imperium

by Kitakin



Series: Nightlords sure are unconventional [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: ALL THE CONSENT, M/M, Multi, Sevatar is an ass. unsurprsing, Smut, gang bang that is full of consent, oh no scandalous, subby Guiliman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakin/pseuds/Kitakin
Summary: Sevatar and Nightlords want to rejoin the Imperium, in exchange for 2 hours of the Lord Regent's time they will be obedient returnees.





	Nightlords sure are good at finding unconventional ways to rejoin the Imperium

**Author's Note:**

> 100% consent time. Pretend that everyone was functioning with 2 braincells that day and that sex was the most logical course of action... with the NLs having done their homework on what Guiliman likes.
> 
> Edit: edited for easier reading of dialogue.

A Nightlord ship contacts Guiliman, demanding an audience and- "What do you want?" Roboute's tone beyond irritated. 

"Come aboard. We guarantee that we will not hurt you, if you come we would like to discuss rejoining the Imperium under... certain _conditions_." 

The regent blinked and thought for a moment "What could you possibly want to discuss privately with me for your loyalty?" 

"You will see. Come in full gear for all we care, a take a few of your boys in blue if you feel... extra... generous?" 

Roboute thought for a moment more "I'll go alone. I will board your ship at the space port, but it will remain tethered there or I _will_ kill every single one of you."

...

Everything was surprisingly clean, the marines were out of their armour, Guiliman raised an eyebrow at it all. "No flayed faces?" 

"Come now Regent. We are murderers, not barbarians. Sit, we have a proposition..." 

Roboute opted to put his hands on his hips "What could that possibly be?" The exasperated sigh. 

"A faction of us would like to return to the Imperium to kill the enemies of man and remove the criminals that plague the fair citizens-" 

"Cut the rubbish and get to the point." 

"We join you but we get to make use of your body however we please, once, for about 2 hours. No decapitation, blood letting, anything that you would not normally consent to." 

Guiliman let out a confused noise "You want to have sex with me?" 

"Yes." 

Sighing and unsealing his helmet "Alright fine. But only this once for 2 hours and you have to help me out of this thing without damaging it." 

"Your wish is our command, our future lord regent." 

...

The final clasp undone, Guiliman stepped out of the suit. Entirely naked, scarred skin stretched over perfect musculature, rolling his neck to loosen tense muscle. Sealing the suit up again, it stood balefully in the corner. Turning, a smile twitched at his lips "You certainly do not waste any time do you?" 

Midnight clothes lay discarded on the floor or over the backs of chairs, already turgid cocks were beginning to swell and fill with base lust. "Why should we? The timer starts now after all." Pots of oil were placed on the table "Now lay down and let us prepare you for what we have in mind." 

Sighing in resignation, skin complaining at touching the cold stone table, opening his legs after a moments hesitation, a gentle blush forming. He was not used to the lust filled gazes of astartes. 

Hands roamed and explored "Oh my, Regent, is your body responding to us?" 

He could smell their arousal, his own growing to catch up with theirs "I... I am not used to this in larger groups. What would you have me do?" 

Dark chuckling echoed from the shadows, a nightlord frowned "Come to ruin our fun Sevatar?" 

"Hardly," the amused response "Lord Regent, why do you not bend your head back and let me see if your tongue is as good with cock as it is with words?" Blond hair roughly grabbed, head pulled back, Sevatar grinning down at the Primarch. Slapping his face with the engorged length gently pushing his head against soft lips, no further instruction was required, Roboute wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking him in, the bulge becoming visible as it travelled down his throat. "My my Lord Regent, it seems we have some experience in this department don't we?" Sevatar commented once he had hilted.

Hands trying to not seem eager reached out for the subordinates, "So full of wanton desire Regent? Your requests shall be fulfilled~" Hands covered in cold oil, full lengths placed in his hands, slowly he started to thumb over what was sensitive with little circles, pumping with a pleasant twisting grip. 

Roboute's face flushing to a full red as Sevatar started to fuck his throat, swallowing and flicking with his tongue when there was space enough to do so. His own cock achingly disregarded, already dripping pre, a Nightlord tsked "So eager Regent. Whatever will we do with you?" 

A wet stripe of lubricant drawn from tip to base to balls to entrance, a finger prodded him. 

Sevatar pulled out fully "It seems that my subordinates would like to make use of your other hole," Guilliman flushed and nodded "he says ye- yes. Oh me oh my~" Roboute had intentionally missed sucking him in to suckle at his heavy balls "Filthy are you not? Little whore for your legion and the nobles that you must win over." 

The finger worked it's way in, causing the primarch to gasp as he was widened enough to have lube injected into him. It was cold. Two fingers began to play inside of him, surprise dancing on his face, trying to distract from it and relax by starting to lick Sevatar from base to tip, increasing the speed of his hands, he was rewarded with groans and hissing, Sevatar's lessers huffing to attempt to maintain control against such deft hands. An impossible fight to win, snarling they came, thick ropes of white painting table, floor and near divine muscle.

Roboute whined in annoyance "You do not last very long." 

The Nightlords gasping as Sevatar chuckled "Eager younglings," signing a command "the older they are the longer they last, no?" Snapping his fingers, grinning as greater lengths occupied those hands once more. "Now open wide." Roboute did as he was told, Sevatar gripping his neck and pounded into him as roughly as possible. 

More fingers widened him, searching for something as he moaned to the rough treatment, eyes widening and sucking Sevatar in as he was denied the ability to gasp. 

The Nightlords chuckled "It seems that our dear Regent has not had enough time to explore himself in recent months." The fingers pressed against his prostate, trying desperately not to squirm and shudder as pre leaked out almost as a torrent. "Awwww look at how denied he is." 

Roboute whined in audible frustration as his dick jumped and twitched. Sevatar pulled out "Oh Lord Regent, whatever shall we do?" 

Roboute merely panted, not due to exertion, but arousal. "Please?" A quiet whisper, barely audible.

"Hmmn? What was that?" 

"Please fuck me!" The frustrated begging of a man who was almost on the verge of tears. Sevatar laughed. Roboute arching and gasping as he was suddenly filled, back touching the table again as he groaned into a more relaxed state, muscled legs wrapping around the waist of the one who refused to continue moving "PLEASE!" The anguish, the desperation, the frustrated crying all only for Sevatar to see. Smirking turning to eager snarls as the Nightlords on either end began to properly ram into the desperate man, their working in tandem causing Roboute to jolt and whimper. His ignored cock jumping desperately against his flat stomach as those in his hands could not restrain themselves against that display. 

More ropes of white painted his abdomen, bouncing cock smearing the cum and mixing the puddle of pre. Before he could touch himself, his hands were once again filled. Oh this was unfair! Groaning and crying from untouched agony, this felt so good, he wanted so desperately to cum. Flinching in surprise as hands tweaked his nipples, hands exploring every inch of him while his vision was only ever filled with the first captain's swaying balls. He gave in to the noises of sublime frustration, whimpering when a Nightlord was so cruel as to flick his head or gently rub his frenulum. 

"I think he likes it." That earned the speaker a particularly loud groan of dissatisfaction, Sevatar's breath hitching and then regaining control as Guiliman stopped to allow him to do so. 

Pulling out and grabbing hair to roughly lift his head and make him watch as his cock twitched and was made to jump with the force of impact of the other Nightlord. A smug grin plastered across his face "This feel good Regent?" His thrusting now aiming for Guiliman's prostate. 

Roboute's face froze in surprise, strangled noises as he had to grip the table, noises of complaint were quickly silenced as fingers made the stone crumble, back arching as he bucked into the air, finding no sympathy in Sevatar's oil black eyes. Only mirth and schadenfreude. 

The assault on his prostate stopped. Roboute collapsed, gasping. Shaking with need "Please let me cum! I beg of you! Please!" Tears streaking down his face.

"Then make us remaining four cum first, Lord Regent." Yanking his head down again and thrusting with the intent to bruise, Sevatar came at last. His snarling growls commanding the others to cum as well. Three more ropes added to the smeared art. Guiliman swallowing every drop. 

Suddenly hands were on him, inside of him, massaging everything sensitive. Screaming from overstimulation he came. Eyes rolling to the back of his head he collapsed, immobile, momentarily lost to reality. Body bucking as a hand rubbed out the last few drops. 

Sevatar wiped some of the primarch's seed of the primarch's face and tasted it experimentally. Raising an eyebrow "It's somewhat sweet." 

"You lie." 

"I am being absolutely serious." 

".... You are right. Fuck. Now I want to milk him." 

The timer buzzed. "Your sweet tooth will have to wait. Our Lord Regent is coming to."

An incredible amount of tension had seeped out of the primarch, visibly his muscles were less tense. "That was..." he groaned "very much needed... now what's that about my cum?" 

"It's sweet Lord." 

Tasting some "It seems that the flavour is no longer as intense as I remember..." 

The Nightlords looked at each other, "And what would make this flavour more intense?" 

"Less stress." The flat answer. "May I use your showers?" Slowly sliding off the stone table, now realising that they must have had it made specifically for him. 

"Is that an invitation Lord?" 

A blush forming again "On the conditions that the same rules apply... yes?" Suddenly slightly coy. 

Sevatar grinned "Right this way, _Lord Regent_."


End file.
